Together
by twilighter2o
Summary: "I saw her chocolate brown eyes as the tell tale blush colored her cheeks before she looked down and away. That was the first time I fell in love." Could they stay together? Would they ever last?
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

Hey guys!

I want your opinion on this one.

I'm going to post this Prologue and a part of a Chapter One.

Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own a notebook and a pen but Stephanie owns Twilight so…

It was one of those rare sunny days here at Forks when I first saw her. She sat under the oak tree of the day care, book in hand, surrounded by her mahogany hair. She looked up, straight at me as if she knew I was watching. I saw her chocolate brown eyes as the tell tale blush colored her cheeks before she looked down and away. That was the first time I fell in love.


	2. Chapter One: Bestfriends

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Here is Chapter One.

I edited it because I thought it was crappy…

Well, I'll see you at the bottom!

ON WITH THE STORY!

I walked to where she was, my friends all but forgotten. She looked up from her book, surprised to see me join her. Her face turned red again.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I smiled, holding my hand out.

"Hi," she whispered shyly. She blushed, shaking my hand. "I'm Isabella."

"What do they call you?" I asked because Isabella is just too long.

"Izzy." She replied.

"Could I call you Bella instead?" I asked. Dad taught me French and I thought she was pretty so Bella would be perfect for her.

She blushed. "Okay."

I smiled widely at her.

We were silent for a while. She went back to her book while I watched the other kids play. I wanted to join them but I don't want to leave Bella by herself, so I stayed.

"Are you still here because you want to make fun of me later?" she asked.

I looked at her, shocked. Her shoulders were shaking. She sniffed and tear after tear fell on the page of her book.

"What?"

She looked up at me teary eyed, like someone had killed her puppy in front of her.

"Why would I make fun of you?" I asked softly.

"I…I don't kn..know.." her voice broke. "All the b..boys m..m..make fun of m..me all t..the t..t..time."

I wiped her tears just like mom would do. Dad told me not to be mean to girls, that I should think of what mom would feel if I do mean thing to her. He said I should be nice to them just like how I am nice to mom. Mom told me he was right and she would be really hurt if I said mean things to her and called her names.

"They're so mean." I said, mostly to myself.

I put my arms around her shoulders and she gripped my shirt in her little fists as she cried. I was angry at the boys who were mean to her, she looked so hurt and sad and I don't like her hurt. I stroked her hair like mom does when I cry, trying to soothe her.

"It's okay, Bella," I whispered."I'll protect you from them."

"Promise?" she asked after she calmed down.

"Promise."

"Thank you, mon roi" she whispered. I think I was not meant to hear it, but still.

"You know French?" I pulled back, surprised.

She nodded her cheeks red again. "I read a lot. I wanted to learn."

"That's cool." I smiled.

She looked at her lap. " Are you going to leave me someday?" she asked.

"Never." I told her, lifting her head by her chin. "We'll be best friends. Together forever and always.

When I got home, I told mom about Bella. She was smiling at me while I talked and told me that she knew her parents and that they were best friends before. They just moved across the street that day so, I begged mom to let me play with her.

"I'll invite them over for dinner, okay?" she said.

I gave her a big hug. "Thanks, mom!"

I was just finished doing my homework when we heard a knock on the door. I ran to it and opened the door for them.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Swan." I greeted, like mom told me how to. "Hi, Bella!"

Mr. and Mrs. Swan Smiled at me. "Good evening to you, too, Edward." Mrs. Swan said.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Mr. Swan asked.

"Right here Charlie." Dad smiled.

"Long time, Carlisle."

"You both still look the same." Mom said. "Come in."

After dinner, our parents went to the living room to talk.

"Sweetheart, why don't you show Izzy your room?" mom said.

"Hey, Bella." I said. "Come on, I'll show you my room and then we could play or watch a movie."

She smiled at me and took my outstretched hand and we ran up to the third floor towards my room.

"Wow! This is so cool." She said.

"You could come here whenever you like."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. I normally don't want any girl in here except my mom but Bella was different. She was my best friend.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging me to her.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to watch Toy Story." she said shyly.

I picked her up – because I could – and placed her on the bed. She was so light and it was so easy to carry her around.

"One Toy Story, coming up!" I said, walking to the player and putting the CD in.

I climbed up behind her and pressed play. She leaned on me and after a while, she seemed more relaxed than ever. I looked at her and she was asleep. She pretty much looked like a little angel when she was asleep. I carefully pulled the throw beneath us and covered us with it.

I woke up to the knock on the door and realized I fell asleep with Bella.

"Hey, sweetie." Mom smiled. "Izzy needs to go home now."

"I don't want to wake her up." I said. "I'll just carry her downstairs."

"Are you sure?" Mom asked, worried.

I nodded."She's really, light you know."

When we reached the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Swan was waiting for us. Dad was saying something to Mr. Swan and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Edward." He said taking Bella from my arms. "Could I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Take care of Izzy for me whenever I'm not around okay?" He whispered. "And call me Uncle Charlie instead and Mrs. Swan Aunt Renee, alright?"

"Okay."I smiled."Could I kiss her goodnight?"

"Of course." He leaned down so I could reach Bella.

"Good night, mon dame." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

**A/N:**

Hey guys, I just want to say that Edward and Bella has old souls – as they call it – in this story that's why they – what do you know? – act older than their age.

Give me some love people. PLEASE?

Virtual cookies for those who review.

:)

~Rob


End file.
